Hanami
by MarikzAngel
Summary: Hanami, once a year they celebrate the beautiful blooming trees with it's own festival.
1. Chapter 1

Hanami  
  
Just a short one shot ficy, I don't own the Ccs cast. The plot is mine, if it resembles any other fiction it is pure co incidence, but if that happens, please tell me.  
  
¨Beautiful music plays in the distance as the woman with raven hair walked alone to the Hanami. The music fades away and a voice takes up the lyrics. ¨  
  
Hara ni sakyma suuu. Ky bo hono Sakuraaa.  
  
¨Beautiful music plays again and stops after a few moments and the singer takes up the lyrics once again.¨  
  
Hana ho marashi no. Saka naze nasuuu.  
  
Hidori, Hah dori do, Yure yuruna ga sey, Ha na ta ga ho ah nah shi, Tsu nani ma shohh.  
  
¨Beautiful music continues to play and the girl in the amethyst coloured kimono continues her walk towards the festival¨  
  
Natsu lys hakima tsuu, Mah kah shyi Sakuraaa.. Ahh eyhh koy youuu kinah, Saka nazeh kasuuu.  
  
¨The beautiful music continued playing, almost entrancing the woman in her kimono to a point where she actually had to stop and regain her composure.¨  
  
Hidori, Hah dori do, Yure yuruna ga sey, Ha na ta ga ho ah nah shi, Tsu nani ma shohh.  
  
¨The fair skinned woman with blood red lips adjusted her kimono one last time before entering the festival and gazing with longing eyes at all the happy couples, families and children playing friends, a man greeted her when she walked by a booth.¨  
  
"Konichiwa Daidoujii-san" Daidoujii-san just continued walking at his greeting.  
  
¨The businesswoman kept walking until she reached the Sakura tree by the lake. She carefully walked by it and sat on the rock in front of the lake. It had always calmed her, it would do so now, she hoped. This day brought back many memories, too many memories in fact.¨  
  
Hara ni sakyma suuu. Ky bo hono Sakuraaa. Hana ho marashi no. Saka naze nasuuu.  
  
¨She tried to let the music calm her but to no avail, it was no use. If she hadn't given up crying ages ago she would have wept. But she only managed one tear.¨  
  
Hidori, Hah dori do, Yure yuruna ga sey, Ha na ta ga ho ah nah shi, Tsu nani ma shohh.  
  
Thank-you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanami  
  
I don't own CCS and crew but the plot is original, if it resembles another it is pure co-incidence but if that happens please don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
¨Her pale face seemed unaffected by the beauty surrounding her, she seemed as if wanted to just fade away, to just disappear. ¨  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan? Is that you?" asked a woman with long auburn hair and emerald eyes.  
  
¨She seemed unfazed by the words spoken by the uninvited visitor; she hadn't even acknowledged the woman's presence, just seemed un-attached¨  
  
"Tomoyo what's happened to you!?" The woman screeched at Tomoyo.  
  
¨Tomoyo calmly turned around to face her, a brief flash of recognition passed through her features before she forced a smile.¨  
  
"Hello Sakura-San" Tomoyo stated before turning away once more to gaze longingly at the stars, "How's Li-San and the children?" Tomoyo questioned half-heartedly.  
  
Sakura smiled and answered, "They're fine, I just put them to bed an hour ago, Syaoran is off somewhere at one of the booths competing with Oni-Chan. What about you? How's your mother?"  
  
Tomoyo forced yet another awkward smile that didn't fit her features, "She died a year ago Li-San and I must be going, I have work to attend to in the morning, give everyone my regards."  
  
¨The business-woman carefully stood up from her stop on the rock and left her old friend in utter shock,¨  
  
"Tomoyo, Matte!" Sakura called after her before bouncing up off her perch on the rock and trying to follow her old friend through the crowd.  
  
¨Tomoyo slowly blended into the crowd of adults, slowly walking away, away from her memories, away from her friends, away from her old life, away from Sakura. Her old best friend, where was she when her mother grew sick? Where was Sakura when her mother died? She was in China with Syaoran. Sakura didn't offer her emotional support during all those years of grief. Nothing.¨  
  
A tear dripped from her left eye, "You didn't even know. You were a horrible and naïve friend Li-San." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanami  
  
I don't own CCS and crew but the plot is original, if it resembles another it is pure co-incidence but if that happens please don't hesitate to tell me. Oh and I don't own, 'If you want to' by Michelle Branch.  
  
¨Our Protagonist didn't go home just yet, she continued walking through the festival until running into her ruby eyed best friend, Meirin (Meiling, Meilin)¨  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-Chan," greeted Meirin with a smile. "Konbanwa Mei- Chan," Tomoyo answered with the usual mischievous smile.  
  
¨The Business woman and her associate continued walking through the fair until reaching the Ying Hua tree in the centre of the festival and taking a seat, watching all the on goers while the musician began playing heartfelt music with a singer. ¨  
  
I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything, So I tried to be like you, And I got swept away.  
  
¨The music continued playing for a second before the singer took up the lyrics once again. ¨  
  
I didn't know that, You were so cold and You needed someone to show you the way, So I took your hand and We figured out that, When the tide comes I'll take you away.  
  
¨The heartfelt music continued playing as the two women watched the couples play ring toss and the last of the children leave for bed before the singer took up the lyrics. ¨  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, So lonely inside, So busy out there and All you wanted was somebody who cared.  
  
¨The background music continued playing while the singer took a 30 second water break and picking up the lyrics once again,¨  
  
I'm sinking slowly, So hurry hold me! You had as I have to keep me hanging on, Please can you tell me, So I can finally see, Where you go when you're gone..  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, So lonely inside, So busy out there and All you wanted was somebody who cared.  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares. If you need me, you know I'll be there.. Oh oh ohhhh, YEAH!  
  
¨The heartfelt music continued and the on goers slowly began to leave,¨  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here,(I can take you away.) So lonely inside, So busy out there and All you wanted was somebody who cared. Yeh Ohhh. Yeah yeah.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, I've got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Meirin. "Of course, Ja Mei-Chan.." responded Tomoyo as she watched Meirin leave, leaving herself all by herself.  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here,(I can take you away from here..) So lonely inside,(oh ooo ohh yeah yeah..) So busy out there and All you wanted was somebody who cared.  
  
¨Tomoyo looked around, there was only a few people left at the festival, it would be time to leave soon,¨  
  
Please can you tell me.. So I can finally see, Where you go when you're gone... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hanami  
  
I don't own the CCS cast but the plot is mine. Oh and I think I forgot to say so but the songs aren't mine unless I tell you otherwise.  
  
¨ The amethyst eyed woman sat there a while longer when the singer stopped, it was time for her to leave. The leftover couples looked disappointed. The tortured soul walked up to the stage and had a talk with the band, they had nothing else to do but to keep playing, so the tortured soul let the music flow through her before picking up some lyrics. ¨  
  
Yoru no so mayo, Ih tayo, Uh mei..  
  
¨ The tortured soul begins to hum along with the music, giving an enchanting air about it. ¨  
  
"I miss you Mama.." she whispered.  
  
¨ The descendant of the Amamiya family walked off the stage gracefully and headed back towards the lake when the weather took a rough and unusual turn. Plum Blossom petals fell from the sky. The businesswoman suspected Li Sakura had been the cause and grew angrier. The petals and blossoms fell more heavily now as if fuelled by her emotions. The petals reached roughly her waist when she found her second cousin. ¨  
  
"Li Sakura," she scolded, "Stop the petals right now!" she finished while gazing angrily at Sakura. Sakura gasped, "HOE! I didn't do it!" A deep masculine voice from behind her recited, "You did." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hanami  
  
I don't own CCS and Crew but the plot is mine.  
  
"You did."  
  
¨ The words rang in her ears like a splash of icy water.¨  
  
"Me?" she asked uncertainly before turning around to find the whole magical gang there. ¨Had they all returned without notifying her? Of course they did, Meirin and her had always been the odd ones out, the ones without magic. This only fuelled her anger and the blossoms began falling even harder and in a larger quantity. It reached about her shoulders before she calmed down.¨  
  
"Sayonara Minna." Stated Tomoyo before diving into the blossoms and somehow making a tunnel she could crouch in and run to the lake with.  
  
But when she got there, there they were. Waiting for her to arrive. By the grim look on Hiiragizawa's it wasn't good. He began, "Daidoujii-San, it seems you have come into your magic, I had hoped you wouldn't unlock your powers during my life time. But I now regretfully have to tell you to come with us. The Li-Clan Elders want a word with you." Tomoyo glared, "I'm not going to see your stupid clan. Leave me be or I'll make more than just flowers fall from the sky!"  
  
¨ The petals began to go above our protagonist's head and she climbed into the tree to that she could sit on a branch and look down at them.¨  
  
"It isn't a choice, it's an order." Commanded Eriol, Tomoyo looked at him with such fire in her amethyst eyes that he feared she would kill him out of spite, "I am a AMAMIYA AND A DAIDOUJII, I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE! Especially that damb clan, you know my mother died a year ago while EVERYBODY WAS GONE TO 'THE LI CLAN'? NO? I didn't think so, I'd been alone until Meirin came back to fetch something from your apartment and saw me at the market. She came over and invited me to tea. I ended up bursting out in tears, the only person I TRUST, the only person who CARED enough to keep IN TOUCH was MEIRIN. I want NOTHING to do with you. GOT IT?"  
  
Tomoyo glared at them and as if she'd known how to all along, she waved her hands and all the petals disappeared. Tomoyo jumped down the tree and stood straight in front of them, "You can't make me. And now that I have magic, you can't stop me from leaving." Eriol looked at her with pity before muttering more incantations and casting a sleep spell.  
  
¨The world around our protagonist went black? Was this all a dream, a nightmare or even more frighteningly real? Does Tomoyo really have.Magic? Is the question going through all your minds, well the answer is¨  
  
Thanks for reading. R&R please? 


	6. Chapter 6 Plus An original song I wrote ...

Hanami  
  
I don't own the cast but the plot is mine. If any similarities occur between my story and others don't hesitate to tell me. Oh yeah and I don't own 'Falling for the first time' by Barenaked Ladies. Oh and I made this chapter longer to make up for not only my lack of getting around to posting it but I'm gone on vacation until the 10th of January, without access to a computer on my trip until I get back.  
  
¨Our protagonist looked around the area, confusion written cleanly across her features. ¨  
  
"Where am I?" she looked down at her hands, "Huh?" Her face contorted in a look of disgust after remembering her previous day's experience. "Hiiragiizawa baka, what did I ever do to you?!"  
  
¨Her petite figure shook in frustration and concentration, she wouldn't cry, she'd given it up a long time ago; she thought repeatedly as her mantra. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply, no, crying wouldn't be allowed. It was forbidden. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was in the Li Elder's common room. The lights were dimmed so it wouldn't sting her eyes and the elders were speaking in hushed voices. Tomoyo closed her eyes once again except this time; a vision of a girl with bright amethyst eyes and blue hair came to her mind. She sat on a swing and smiled kindly motioning Tomoyo to come and sit along with her. Tomoyo was much obliged. ¨  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the girl. The girl smiled, but offered no answer except, 'You'. Tomoyo was now frustrated, "What do you mean by 'You'?" The girl giggled and responded, 'I'm your previous life,' "Yanyan. I've only lived once, what do you mean by 'previous life'?" 'You're my re-incarnation Tomoyo Daidoujii' "Yanyan. how'd I get magic???" The girl stifled a laugh of amusement and responded, 'from me silly' "But then who were you and how do I use your powers?" 'Easily, Chant this with me okay?' "Ok" 'Mystical Magic,' "Mystical Magic," 'Within thyne soul,' "Within thyne soul," 'Do my bidding,' "Do my bidding," 'Help me attain all my goals,' "Help me attain all my goals," 'I Tomoyo command thee under covenant,' "I Tomoyo command thee under covenant," 'Anjiisu!' "Anjiisu!" 'This Chant will only work but I won't be able to help you any more than this,'  
  
¨On the outside, our protagonists body glowed a light purple and a staff as long as Eriol's appeared in her hands, it bore the symbol of hanami, she controlled the earth, and all it's elements. ¨  
  
"Arigato, but you still haven't told me your name." 'My name is Anjiisu, the word you used at the ending to unlock your staff, and my last name is Tokurra' "Fare thee well Anjii-san"  
  
¨Suddenly she opened her eyes and almost laughed at the looks the elders were giving her. She slowly stood up and took her most imposing posture and began in a deadly calm voice. ¨  
  
"Let me leave, if you have any questions ask Anjiisu Tokurra, not me.." she stated with a smirk, "although you wouldn't be able to do that, not even Sakura and Syaoran have that ability, Yue and Touya are different though, they can see the spectres but they cannot summon them. So I wouldn't bother trying to figure out this mystery." She continued. "Ah but Tokurra was Clow's best friend and I just happen to be Clow." Stated a diplomatically correct Eriol. Tomoyo smirk faded, she didn't know about that. "I'll be taking my leave," stated Tomoyo about to walk away. "I'm sorry Miss Tomoyo but I won't be able to let you leave and since Clow could contain you I know how to too. Every time you try to escape you'll reappear right where I'm standing and just to make you think twice, it makes land on your bottom."  
  
I'm so cool. too bad I'm a loser, I'm so smart. too bad I can't get anything figured out, I'm so brave. too bad I'm a baby, I'm so fly.  
  
¨Our protagonist decided to try her luck and attempt an escape, she mentally analysed the room and all possible exits. Outside somebody's radio was on too loud and you could hear music quite clearly in the common room. Tomoyo made a dash for the window, it was up several stories but she'd take her chances. She climbed out the window and jumped¨  
  
. that's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time,  
  
¨ As soon as the raven hared lady jumped she landed right where Eriol had said she would with one exception, instead of falling on her behind, she fell in his arms¨  
  
"Let me go!" Tomoyo screamed as she struggled in his arms.  
  
I'm so green. it's really amazing,  
  
¨ The Amamiya heiress struggled and he just kissed her forehead and sat her down on the couch before she bolted for the door¨  
  
I'm so clean. too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me,  
  
¨ As soon as touched the knob she disappeared and reappeared exactly where Eriol was, once again in his arms she kicked, screamed and struggled against his hold before he kissed her forehead as if attempting a spell and sat her down on the couch. As soon as he did she bolted for the door once again, this time kicking and pounding on it, screaming all the while for help¨  
  
I'm so sane. it's driving me crazy,  
  
"DANG IT! HELP ME!! ANYBODY!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she screeched.  
  
¨After about five minutes of that Eriol walked towards her and she ran for the wall noticing the skylight, she began to climb the brick wall¨  
  
It's so strange. I can't believe it feels just like I'm falling for the first time,  
  
¨On her way up to the top Tomoyo lost her grip and fell on Eriol¨  
  
"Owww" he muttered, "you can't escape already, so just give up."  
  
Anyone worth it must be alive, Anything easy has no stop,  
  
¨Tomoyo grinded her teeth in fury¨  
  
"NO" she stated plainly.  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely,  
  
¨Tomoyo's hair cascaded down her shoulders as she seductively tried to get Eriol to let her out¨  
  
"Eriol" she purred sexily in his ear, "let me out and you won't regret it."  
  
Anyone loved can be lost,  
  
¨Eriol turned bright red at what she was implying and inside she smirked, no one can resist an Amamiya¨  
  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost my sense of time? What if I nurse this infection? Maybe the worst is behind,  
  
"NO" he stated plainly in a slow and somewhat hesitant response.  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time. It feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
¨Tomoyo growled, no one says no. That's her job! ¨  
  
I'm so chilled... No wonder it's freezing,  
  
¨Tomoyo's face turned monotone once again, her lips a flat line as she continued to tempt him¨  
  
I'm so still. I just can't keep my fingers out of anything,  
  
¨Tomoyo ran her fingers through his hair and pouted¨  
  
"Where's the harm in letting me go? Hmmm" she continued to purr in his ear, breathing down his neck sending shivers up and down his spine. She smirked internally it was working.  
  
I'm so thrilled to finally be famous, I'm so done. Turn me over cause, It feels just like I'm falling for the first time,  
  
¨Eriol abruptly stood up and began to walk away from her, Tomoyo frowned, man he was resistant.  
  
Anything plain can be lovely,  
  
¨Tomoyo tried once again to climb that brick wall¨  
  
Anything loved can be lost, Maybe I lost my direction?  
  
¨After about five minutes she began to near the top¨  
  
What if our love is the cost? Anyone perfect must be lying, Anything easy has no stop,  
  
¨A few minutes later Tomoyo was at the skylight's glass window on the ceiling¨  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely, Anyone loved can be lost, What if I lost my direction?  
  
¨Tomoyo opened the window and climbed outside when she'd made it that far she nearly jumped for joy¨  
  
What if I lost the sense of time? What if I nurse this infection?  
  
¨Tomoyo laughed, contain her? HA! Not going to happen, she looked around, no way off the roof. Dang¨  
  
"Arg. Why does this always happen to me?" she questioned aloud.  
  
¨Tomoyo leaned on her staff and wished the branches of the tree's could reach the roof so she could climb down and suddenly as if hearing her wish the branches were there, reaching out to let her climb down and escape, totally cool¨  
  
Maybe the worst is behind, Maybe the worst is behind. Maybe the worst is behind.  
  
"Hah, I escaped!" Tomoyo stated as she climbed down the branches, her hair swishing back and forth as she climbed.  
  
¨ Too bad for our protagonist, as soon as her big toe touched the ground her world went black¨  
  
_____ON WITH MEIRIN_____  
  
¨She walked home quietly listening to her portable cd player, nothing new.¨  
  
I am a dreamer, I am a dreamer, Seul l'amour est reveiller, C'est ta amour qui m'as fait émerveiller, Je mouvas dans l'espace,  
  
"Not my day, my head kills" muttered our second protagonist as the music continued to play in her p.c.p.  
  
  
  
  
  
¨The music continued playing as the ruby eyed woman closed her eyes and hummed along with it¨  
  
"Oie, wait up!" called a voice far away in the distance.  
  
¨The call didn't reach the businesswoman's ears¨  
  
Tourner vos yeux vers les cieux, Envoler les nuages, les ourages, Et ces vous vous-lisez quoi? Je vous ferai vivre toute mes histories!  
  
La vie est magie, Jusqu'à la fini, Un grande histoire, Sur notre.  
  
¨Suddenly a tall man with emerald eyes and grey/silver hair poked her in the shoulder¨  
  
"Konbanwa, watashi no namae was Hojii desu, O-namae was nan desu ka?" (Good evening, my name is Hojii, what's your name?) asked Hojii.  
  
¨Our protagonist of the moment's face flushed a shade of pink as she looked at his figure briefly before answering¨  
  
"Watashi no namae was Meirin desu" replied Meirin. (My name is Meirin)  
  
¨The Chinese woman studied her shoes, for once shy¨  
  
"Onaka ga suite imasu (I'm hungry), would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Hojii suddenly blurted out quickly.  
  
¨Meirin nodded¨  
  
¨Hojii extended an arm and both of the walked to the noodle shop a few minutes down the path¨  
  
That's all for now folks! Poor Tomoyo, trapped or maybe not? Such conflicts have never arisen before in her life, trapped by old friends because of a past, a past that isn't truly hers. But if Tomoyo is a re- incarnation what is her purpose? Eriol's was to help Sakura transform the Clow Cards into Star/Sakura Cards, so what is her mission? Read next Week To find out.  
  
#Theme Song#  
  
As I stared up at the sky, I missed you, My life is mess, I don't know what to do, Can you tell me?  
  
I want to lie, And say I'm okay and say I forgive you, You left me, When I needed you the most so, Leave me now and Let me be. Let be free.  
  
Can't you tell me, Where I went so wrong, My heart seemed dead, For soooo long, I didn't think, I could feel anything again, But now you're back and I'm trapped by a past, That isn't mine,  
  
I want to lie, And say I'm okay and say I forgive you, You left me, When I needed you the most so, Leave me now and Let me be. Let be free.  
  
#End Theme Song#  
  
Did you like the song, I wrote it myself, I suppose I could come up with a piano accompaniment but well, I don't feel like it right now, what do you think of the Song though??? OH and please DON'T Copy it without my permission as it's an original composition that I've named 'Let me be free'. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hanami  
  
Chapter 7  
  
||Our protagonist's amethyst eyes opened to a pair of worried and angry blue ones...||  
  
~It's about life..~  
  
"Bloody 'ell Daidoujii-San, you shouldn't have done that, now it's growing..." Tomoyo groaned and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming, "What's growing?" she asked him.  
  
~It's about fun..~  
  
||Eriol stood up and started pacing back and forth in the room, before ten minutes had passed he turned back to her and opened his mouth..||  
  
"The weed in your soul, it's going to feed on the dark and empty spaces in your heart..." Eriol looked down at her and then continued, "You see, Tokurra encountered the same problem and it turned her, she went from being the sweet, kind, fun-loving person she was; to killing thousands of peoples with her power. In the end, Clow had to kill her to save everyone else."  
  
~I hate you, I love you, I just can't remember to forget you..~  
  
||Startled, the Amamiya Heiress sat up with narrowed eyes.||  
  
"Is there a way to get rid of it now? I want to get on with my life and forget this ever happened." stated Tomoyo. Eriol could only shake his head, "No, it takes time and optimism to go away, but even then it can always return.. So in a sense it never really does leave for good." "So you're saying that I won't be leaving for a long time?" she asked him unhappily. "Yes." he answered dully. "Bella! Bella! Bella! (German for Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!) I can't, I have a company to run.." she stated. Eriol smirked knowingly, "I called your mother, she said-" Tomoyo cut him off with a hiss, her voice extremly sharp, "You did what?"  
  
~Who are you? You make me feel alive! I died..~  
  
||Eriol backed away slightly, the thing; it was definetly growing.. No doubt about that..||  
  
"Called your mother.." he ansered while backing away from the woman. "You had no right! You kidnap me and then you make out so that it looks like I can willingly! NO RIGHT AT ALL!" she hissed darkly.  
  
~So High, I'm crawlin on the ground and I found I can fly..~  
  
||Tomoyo pounced, swinging her staff at him in an attempt to inflict upon him any possible pain.||  
  
~One of these days it'll all come to together, one of those days that goes on forever, think I sound crazy?~  
  
"I'm going to kill you Hiiragiizawa!!" she screamed lunging at him.  
  
~Maybe, whatever.. What's it all about? It's about life, it's about fun, it's over before it has begun..~  
  
||Eriol sighed and raised his hand, catching her staff in the other; he subdued her with a spell, she couldn't move until he removed it, well, she could talk, blink and breathe but that was the extend of her moter abilities for the time being.||  
  
"TURN OFF THE STUPID RADIO!!" screeched Tomoyo as the next lyric of the song was about to continue playing. 


	8. Chapter 8, is it finally the end?

Hanami  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Her alarm clock rang, the radio's music playing softly throughout the room:  
  
Kono Mama Mou Sukoshi  
  
Arukou Kata Wo Taki  
  
Kieyuku Yume Wo Kazoe  
  
Kareteku Nakama Wo Mita  
  
Kayoi Nareta Michi Ni Mayoi Komu Kono Goro  
  
Yami Ga Mou Hitori No Jibun Wo Tsukuru  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and found herself to be in her room, sighing she smiled. "It must have been a nightmare.." she said outloud to herself, her long aristocratic fingers picked up her alarm clock, 7 am it read in bright amethyst numbers. Sighing and running her fingers through her hair she rolled out from under her covers and slid her feet into her slippers. Standing up, she turned up the radio and walked into the bathroom to take a shower...  
  
Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru  
  
Kake Hiki Ga Kagi  
  
Todoke Fly At Higher Game  
  
Wringing out her hair, she wrapped a towel around her nude body and slipped on the marble bathroom floor. Grumbling, she got back and slipped on her slippers. Walking back into her room, she headed over to her closet and pulled out a Tomoeda Junior High uniform. Time for yet another day in the life of a 16 year old school girl. 


End file.
